mlpfandomcom_sr-20200214-history
Sanset Šimer
SunShim, Flanksy |eyes = with sclera (as a demon) |hair = with stripes with stripes (Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Pet Project) |skin = (as a unicorn) (as a demon) |cutie mark = |aura = (Equestria Girls) (Friendship Games and Annual 2013) (Mirror Magic) (Friendship is Magic Issue #44 Fried Pie Comics cover's original version) |voice = Rebecca Shoichet (English) Fu Qihui (Chinese) Petra Hobzová (Czech) Tineke Blok (Dutch) Amy Burgess (Finnish) Laetitia Liénart (French) Carmen Katt (German) Molnár Ilona (Hungarian) Marcella Silvestri (Italian) Ami Koshimizu (Japanese) Paulina Raczyło (Polish, all before Legend of Everfree) Anna Cieślak (Polish, Legend of Everfree onward) Fernanda Bullara (Brazilian Portuguese) Sandra de Castro (European Portuguese) Ioana Calotă (Romanian, Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks) Lucia Rogoz (Romanian, Frendship Games onward) Olga Shorokhova (Russian) Gloria Cano (European Spanish) Circe Luna (Latin American Spanish) Claudia Motta (Latin American Spanish, Friendship Games shorts) Amanda Renberg (Swedish) Olena Blinnikova (Ukrainian, Equestria Girls) Valentyna Sova (Ukrainian, Rainbow Rocks) Kateryna Buts'ka (Ukrainian, Friendship Games onward) |singing voice = Marie Ange Teuwen (French, all but Rainbow Rocks) Marie Christin Morgenstern (German) Maria Silvia Roli (Italian) Paulina Korthals (Polish, all but Rainbow Rocks) Valeria Antonova (Russian, Legend of Everfree) Tori Domínguez (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #FADF87 |headerfontcolor = #D3374C}} Sanset Šimer je ženski jednorog koji je postao čovek i bivši zlikovac predstavljen u Moj mali poni Devojke iz Ekvestrije. Ona je učenica u Kanterlot srednjoj školi, bivša učenica princeze Selestije, i gitarista u bendu Rejnbumsi. Nakon pojavljivanja u Devojkama iz Ekvestrije pojavila se u drugim filmovima, animiranim šortovima, igricama, knjigama i nekoliko stripova. Izgled i napredak Sanset Šimer liči na zemaljskog ponija iz generacije 3 Sanšimer po izgledu i imenu. Ima svetlo narandžasto krzno, Crveno-žute rep i grivu, i slatko obeležje koje izleda kao svetleće crveno i žuto sunce. Njeno ime znači skoro isto kao i Tvajlajt Sparkl, Starlajt Glimer, i Starbim Tvinkl. Sansetina slika sa pozadine kutije od lutaka Sanset Šimer i Tvajlajt Sparkl iz 2013. 19. marta 2013, Fanovi su pitali Megan Mek Karti "Da li će se Sanset Šimer pojaviti u 4. sezoni?" i ona je odgovorila "Ne." 1. aprila 2013, Mek Karti je kao šalu za Prvi April napisala da će se peta epizoda četvrte sezone zvati "Učenik postaje učitelj: Povratak Sanset Šimer". Početkom aprila 2015. Iši Rudel je rekao da je Sensetin izgled feniksa na kraju Moja prošlost nije sad bio vizalna metafora i da joj je kosa svetlija jer su hteli da je uklope sa bojama novog odela početkom maja 2015, Rudel je rekao da su raspravljali o tome gde bi Sanset trebalo da živi i da će to biti otkriveno Sudeći po tviteru Džima Milera, Starlajt Glimer nije dodata u crtać zbog Sansetine popularnosti. Kada su ga sredinom decembra 2016 pitali da li je Sanset Element Harmonije, Iši Rudel je rekao, "U našem svetu ona je sedmi element! ☀️" posle je rekao da je njen element "empatije". Katrina Hedli, je rekla da je boja Sansetine čarobne aure promenjena iz rezede u crvenu u Čarobnom ogledalcetu zato što se promenila i kao boja njene transformacije u Rejnbou Roku. Razvoj kroz Devojke iz Ekvestrije ''Moj mali poni Devojke iz Ekvestrije Sanset Šimer se prvi put pojavljuje u ''Devojkama iz Ekvestrije. Ona krade krunu (Element čarolije) Tvajlajt Sparkl I dok je Tvajlajt juri kruna prođe kroz Kristalno ogledalo koje je zapravo portal u drugi svet. A zatim Sanset ide kroz portal za krunom. Princeza Selestija otkriva da je Sanset njena bivša učenica koju je počela da podučava ne dugo pre Tvajlajt. Ali kada nije dobila ono što je želela dovoljno brzo, postala je gruba i nepoštena takođe je napustila školu i krenula svojim putem.U ljudskom svetu Sanset je već neko vreme živela kao čovek i učenica u Srednjoj školi Kanterlot. Saznala je da je Flateršaj našla krunu i predala je direktorki Selestiji što je iznerviralo Sanset. Nakon što je saznala da će se Tvajlajt takmičiti protiv nje za titulu princeze Jesenjeg bala, Sanset pokušava da sabotira i ponizi Tvajlajt na više načina.Rekla je Snipsu i Snejlsu da snime ponižavajuće videe o Tvajlajt kako pokušava da se prilagodi ljudskom svetu i objavila ih onlajn, i lažira slike da izgleda kao da je Tvajlajt uništila dekoracije za ples. Ali Tvajlajtini prijatelji joj pomažu da to prevaziđe i povećali joj reputaciju i Fleš Sentri, Sansetin bivši dečko dokazuje Tvajlajtinu nevinost. Kada je Tvajlajt na Jesenjem balu postala princeza i dobila krunu Sanset kaže Snipsu i Snejlsu da kidnapuju Spajka i kaže da će uništiti portal do Ekvestrije, osim ako joj Tvajlajt da krunu. Tvajlajt odbija da joj da krunu jer je zaustavljanje Sanset vredno ostajanja u ljudskom svetu. Kada Tvajlajtini prijatelji vide njenu hrabrost i žrtvu hvale je, a onda se Sanset naljuti i napadne je. Bez obzira na trud Tvajlajt i drugarica, Sanset je uzela krunu i stavila je na glavu, i mračna čarolija je pretvara u demona. Sa svojim novim moćima Sanset transformiše Snipsa i Snejlsa u sluge koje liče na nju i hipnotiše ostatak škole. Posle otkriva da nije htela da uništi portal i da želi da osvoji Ekvestriju sa svojom vojskom tinejdžera. Tvajlajt je uspela da pokrene moći Elemenata Harmonije kada su je drugarice odbranile od Sansetinog napada. Privremeno su se transformisale u polu ponije i iskoristile su čaroliju prijateljstva da pobede Sanset Šimer i vrate Snipsa, Snejlsa i ostatak škole u normalu. Kada su se svi osvestili Sanset se u suzama izvinila svima. Ona govori da ne zna ništa o prijateljstvu, na šta Tvajlajt odgovara da je njene drugarice mogu naučiti. Sanset, Snipsu i Snejlsu Zamenica Luna govori da moraju da poprave deo škole koji su uništili. ''Devojke iz Ekvestrije Rejnbou Rok .]] Sanset Šimer se ponovo pojavljuje u Rejnbou Roku i promenila se dosta od prvog filma. Osim Rejnboumsa, svi u Kanterlotu je još uvek mrze, i čak govori da je bila užasna i pretvorila se u "pravog, pravcatog demona". Čak priznaje svojim drugaricama da nikada nije bila zaljubljena u Fleša nego da ga je samo koristila da bi bila popularnija. Kada Sanset pokazuje školu Dazlings vidi na nešto nije uredu sa njima kada je Adađo Dezl štiti svoju ogrlicu. Sansetine sumnje su potvrđene kada Dazlings hipnotišu učenike svojim pevanjem. Sanset koristi svoju čarobnu knjigu sa njenim slatkim obeležjem na korici da pošalje poruku princezi Selestiji u Ekvestriju. Dok je Tvajlajt glavna pevačica Rejnbumsa, Sanset prati takmičenje i pazi na Dazlings u borbi bendova. U jednom trenutku Sanset sreće Dazlings u hodniku gde one poušavaju da maniulišu njom govoreći da je Rejnbumsi ne žele u svom bendu. Kada se na kraju borbe bendova Rejnbumsi međusobno svađaju, Sanset shvata šta je pravi plan Dazlings i zaustavlja svađu. to Twilight.]] Kada Dazlings pobeđuju Rejnbumse, Sunset Šimer se pridružuje borbi i peva. Ne samo da su Dazlings pobeđene zahvaljujući Sanset, nego se i ona transformiše kao njene drugarice. Posle se pridužila bendu kao gitarista i pevačica. Posle koristi svoj dnevnik da se dopisuje sa princezom Tvajlajt. Tokom Sijam kao duga, ostatak škole prihvata Sanset. Krusejdersi srećno šetaju kroz školu sa njom nakon što Epl Blum hvata njen dnevnik kada ispadne iz ranca i Balk Bajceps joj pomaže da dohvati Anđela kada je na gredi u školi. Moja prođlost nije sad Sanset Šimer je glavni fokus u muzičkom šortu "Moja prođlost nije sad", kao i solo vokal. Sanset u videu peva kako su njeni postupci bili loši u prvom filmu i kako zaboravlja na prošlost. Na kraju pesme Sanset dobija krila feniksa. Prijateljstvo večno je Sanset se pojavljuje u muzičkom šortu "Prijateljstvo večno je" i jedan je od vokala u pesmi. Sreće se sa jednim po jednim članom Rejnbumsa dok se nisu sve zagrlila na kraju. Devojke iz Ekvestrije Igre prijateljstva Saset se pojavljuje u Igrama prijateljstva kao vođa hjumejn 6 (Kao Tvajlajt u Ekvestriji za mejn 6) i takmiči se za Vanderkolte u prvom delu igara i takođe u trijaklonu vozi motokros. Zadužena je za držanje čarolije podalje od igara, ali je zabrinuta da neće razumeti kako čarolija radi u ljudskom svetu i jer princeza Tvajlajt nije tu da joj pomogne. Kada uređaj Ljudske Tvajlajt počne da krade čaroliju hjumejn 6 i oslobodi je zbog Direktorke Sinč, Tvajlajt čarolija obuzme i pretvori je u Midnajt Sparkl. Sanset iskoristi uređaj i dobije čaroliju od svojih drugarica da se pretvori u Dejdrim Šimer i pobedi Midnajt. Na kraju Sanset shvati da može sama da reši probleme i da joj drugi nisu podrebni za to. U izbačenim scenama na DVD-ju se otkriva druga radnja filma u kojoj Sanset nedostaje život u Ekvestriji i planira da se vrati kući. Takođe ima izbrisana pesma koja je duet verzija pesme "Postoji nešto više" između Sanset i Tvajlajt. Čarolija nauke U ovom šortu Sanset eksperimentiše na svojim drugaricama da vidi zašto se stalno transformišu kada sviraju. Na žalost nije saznala ništa. Devojke iz Ekvestrije Legenda o Everfri U Legendi o Everfri Sanset se pojavljuje kao drugi glavni lik filma i pomaže Tvajlajt da pobedi strahove. U Kampu Everfri Sanset deli šator sa Tvajlajt. U kampu Sanset dobija nove čarobne moći pomoću kojih dodirom može da čuje tuđe misli, vidi sećanja, oseti emocije, vidi tuđi um, uđe drugima u um i čak ubaci druge osobe u nečiji um, što je uradila kada je ušla i ubacila ostale devojke u Tvajlajtin um da bi joj pomogla da pobedi Midnajt Sparkl. .]] Kroz film Sanset pomaže Tvajlajt da pobedi mračnu čaroliju Midnajt Sparkl i kao vođa grupe pomaže ostalim devojkama da prihvate novu čaroliju. Takođe pomaže Flešu da preboli princezu Tvajlajt i ponovo postaju prijatelji. Kada Sanset sazna za čudna dešavanja u kampu i vidi dokaze ona misli da je za to odgovoran drugi vođa kampa i Tvajlajtina simpatija, Timber Sprus, ali posle saznaje da je za to kriva njegova sestra Gloriosa Dejzi. Pomogavši Tvajlajt da pobedi strah od Midnajt Sparkl ona čini pobedu Gloriose mogućom, nakon što ju je opila Ekvestrijska čarolija. Takođe ona i ostatak Rejnbumsa pomažu u spašavanju kampa Everfri dobrotvornom Kristalnom igrankom. Devojke iz Ekvestrije Čarolija muzike U ovom specijalu Sanset i njene drugarice sakupljaju novac za renoviranje kampa Everfri. Ona takođe učestvuje u muzičkom videu Čari igre na kraju specijala, ali je tokom probe slučajno pocepala Rejnbou Dešinu jaknu. Devojke iz Ekvestrije Čarolija filma U ovom specijalu Sanset je sa svojim drugaricama na setu za snimanje filma Dering Du i želi da ide sa Epldžek da vidi sve setove. takođe je zamenjena za glumicu koja glumi Manejak u filmu Moćni poniji.Na kraju ona pomaže da se razotkrije da je Džuniper Montaž krala rekvizite i posle glumi u Dering Du filmu. Devojke iz Ekvestrije Čarobno ogledalce U ovom specijalu Sanset je zabrinuta zbog budućeg čarobnog problema koji će morati da reši. U svojoj poseti Ekvestriji da zameni svoj dnevnik upoznaje Starlajt Glimer i vodi je sa sobom u ljudski svet. Starlajt savetuje Sanset da prestane da brine o budućnosti i uživa u sadašnjosti. Sanset se takođe susreće sa Džuniper Montaž koja želi osvetu i koja zarobi Sanset i njene drugarice u limbu pomoću čarobnog ogledalceta. Nakon što Starlajt ubedi Džuniper da oslobodi Sanset i njene drugarice one joj oproste i prihvateje kao novu drugaricu. Sanset zajedno sa Tvajlajt i Starljat posebno oprašta Džuniper jer je i sama probala da preuzme Ekvestriju sa vojskom zombija. Devojke iz Ekvestrije Letnji šortovi Sanset i Tvajlajt su tema šorta Problem ponedeljka, koji takođe pokazuje Sansetinu kuću. U šortu Projekat ljubimac, Sanset se oseća izostavljeno kada sve njene drugarice prave slikanje za ljubimce pa ona usvara leopard-geka i naziva ga Rej. U Umetnosti prijateljstva, Sanset daje Pinki inspiraciju za slikanje. U Episkim greškama, Sanset se priseća svog najponižavajućeg trenutka, kada je grickala biljku pokušavajući da upozori Reriti da ima kupus u zubima. U Dobrim delima, Sanset radi u suši restoranu u Kanterlottržnom centru. Rejnbou Deš joj kupi nove patike nakon što su joj sandale pukle i posle Sanset da suši tužnom Flešu. Devojke iz Ekvestrije Serija Sanset Šimer se pojavljuje u novoj DiE seriji kao vođa hjumejn 7 i glavni lik serije (isto kao i Tvajlajt u prijateljstvo je čarolija). U epizodi Red, nered Sanset čeka u redu da kupi novu video igru ''Tirekova osveta. U Kraljici klubova Sanset se pojavljuje kao kapiten mačevalačkog kluba. U Premoćna njene moći postaju previše snažne omogućavajući joj da može da čuje tuđe misli i vidi sećanja bez dodirivanja. U Izlogu uzbuđenja saznaje se da je ona ulična umetnica Flenksi i pomaže Reriti oko izloga. Other depictions IDW comics .]] An eight-page featurette included with and My Little Pony Annual 2013, titled The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, details Sunset Shimmer's last days as Princess Celestia's student. Like Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer is a magical prodigy. However, unlike Twilight, she's quite boastful and condescending toward others, despite Celestia's lessons about humility. Celestia shows Sunset the Crystal Mirror; in it, Sunset sees herself as a powerful Alicorn—one who could rule Equestria. Sunset briefly sees something else in the mirror, but Celestia guides her away from it before she gets too curious. During the weeks that follow, the mirror is all Sunset can think about, and Celestia repeatedly tells her that she'll learn about the mirror and other lessons "when she's ready". Not convinced, an undeterred Sunset Shimmer begins researching the mirror in a dark magic library behind Celestia's back but is soon caught by the princess and her royal guards. Sunset berates her teacher for hiding such magic from her and demands to be made a princess. Celestia refuses, saying that being a princess must be earned, and removes Sunset from her position as her student and banishes her from Canterlot Castle. She has the royal guards escort Sunset out of the castle, but Sunset overpowers the guards and escapes through the mirror. As Celestia has the mirror moved to her throne room, Sunset Shimmer emerges in the human world as a teenage girl. In the Equestria Girls comic of IDW's Annual 2013, Sunset Shimmer interviews Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack for a story for the school paper, but her expression at the end of the comic suggests a far more sinister motive. On page 12 of , the binding of one of Princess Celestia's books reads "Progress on Sunset Shimmer". Twilight Sparkle mentions Sunset on page 19 of , and Celestia mentions Sunset on page 3 of . In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Sunset Shimmer has no one close to be with during the holidays. Her friends cheer her up with a series of slumber parties. In the wake of this, an online persona named "Anon-a-Miss" starts making disparaging posts and comments about Canterlot High students in social media, and Sunset is the prime suspect. Through Twilight Sparkle's advice, Sunset convinces her friends that she isn't "Anon-a-Miss". Later, when "Anon-a-Miss" is revealed to be the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sunset forgives them for their misguided actions. Sunset Shimmer appears as a pony on the original version of the Fried Pie Comics cover portraying the "Dorothy" role in a Wizard of Oz parody. She was replaced by Starlight Glimmer in the final version. In , Sunset appears as a pony in a photograph on page 15. Chapter books Sunset Shimmer is featured as the main antagonist in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film screenplay novelization My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror. In chapter 18, "Back to Equestria", "Twilight had noticed Sunset going around the gym, apologizing to several students. Luckily, most of them had no idea what she was talking about because they'd been in a trance during her little fiery tantrum. But it still showed that she wanted to change." Sunset Shimmer is featured as a protagonist in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks film screenplay novelization My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event. In chapter 20, "Battle of the Bands", her half-pony transformation includes wings. Sunset Shimmer is featured as the main protagonist in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine. Wanting to find her place in a world without magic, she decides to become a "magic investigator" and study her friends' pony transformations in great scientific detail. She also helps her friends organize a school fundraiser to raise money for new Wondercolt uniforms. Software Sunset Shimmer is in Hasbro's Equestria Girls app. Of Hasbro's online games, Sunset Shimmer appears as a human in the Equestria Girls game See Yourself as an Equestria Girl, appears both as a pony and as a human in the Equestria Girls game Dash for the Crown, appears as a pony in the game Memory Match Game, and appears as a human in the Equestria Girls games See Yourself as an Equestria Girl - Rockified and V.I.F. My Little Pony (mobile game) Sunset Shimmer is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game, added to the game on June 13, 2013. Her in-game description states "Sunset Shimmer is one of the most promising students at Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. Her cutie mark is a shimmering sun." In the first week of June 2013, Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page and the official Facebook page of the game posted the clues "The path to a new adventure is magical...", "Everyone will love me now!", "Beware, Equestria!", "A beautiful pony that has nothing but power and potential", "I'm better than all of you!", and "Magical mirrors shimmer". Magazines In Pet Project's earlier-released [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Equestria Girls magazine]] issue comic adaptation, Sunset Shimmer chooses from the animal shelter her eventual pet lizard Ray. Hasbro online descriptions On April 26, 2015, Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page referred to Sunset Shimmer as Princess Cadance's former student, edited the post twenty-one minutes later to instead identify Sunset Shimmer as a version of Princess Cadance, and re-edited the post thirty-two subsequent minutes later. Hasbro.com Equestria Girls description Sunset Shimmer rules Canterlot high with an iron hoof...uhh hand. There’s no one in the school more feared, manipulative and dishonest than her. And she doesn’t care who she has to intimidate, frighten, or push around to keep it that way. But this year, there’s a new challenger, and Twilight Sparkle might be the one who finally dethrones her. Hasbro.com Rainbow Rocks description A loyal friend with a good heart, Sunset Shimmer is always looking out for what’s best for the Rainbooms. She made some mistakes in the past, but now she wants to prove to everyone they can trust her. Hasbro.com Rainbow Rocks Encore description Sunset Shimmer is a former bully turned nice. Now she’s ready to her friendships and cheer on their band, despite feeling out of place sometimes. Will she ever feel like part of the group? Stay tuned. Hasbro.com ''Friendship Games description Even though Sunset Shimmer is fully integrated into the Equestria Girls group, she still has insecurities about where she belongs, but the rest of the Mane 6 friends consider her to be one of them. Hasbro.com Legend of Everfree description She likes to do things her own way! Even though Sunset Shimmer is fully integrated into the Equestria Girls group, she still has insecurities about where she belongs, but the rest of the Mane 6 friends consider her to be one of them. Merchandise A Playful Ponies toy of Sunset Shimmer was displayed wearing a masquerade mask at the 2013 New York Toy Fair, and was released with the mask and a comb as part of the Crystal Princess Celebration line. The back of the release's packaging bears the general statement "The ponies wear beautiful masks to dress up for a special celebration!" and the specific statement "Sunset Shimmer knows a magical path to faraway adventures! Years ago, she was also a student of Princess Celestia." An Equestria Girls human doll of Sunset Shimmer was released with another such doll of Twilight Sparkle and other items, including an element of magic crown accessory. Sunset Shimmer's description on the back of the release's packaging reads, "Her striking sense of fashion steals a lot of attention!" A mini-figure pony toy of Sunset Shimmer has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. The toy was released as part of the eleventh wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards. The card states that "SUNSET SHIMMER loves faraway adventures!" Two human Sunset Shimmer dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: one in a fashion set with an extra outfit and a "Time to Shine" doll with wings. Another two human Sunset Shimmer dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: one being a "Sporty Style" and the other one being a "School Sprit" doll. An additional two human dolls of Sunset Shimmer were released for Legend of Everfree: a "Boho Assortment" doll and a "Crystal Wings Assortment" doll. A brushable Fashion Style pony doll of Sunset Shimmer was also released as part of Hasbro's Cutie Mark Magic toy line. A miniature doll of Sunset Shimmer was released in Fall 2016 as part of the Equestria Girls Minis toy line. In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion sets, Canterlot Nights card #164 R of Sunset Shimmer gives her the description "Sunset Shimmer would go to any lengths to achieve her goal of conquering Equestria. Thievery was just the beginning!" and Absolute Discord card #198 UR of Sunset Shimmer gives her the description "Sunset Shimmer picked up plenty of tricks from Princess Celestia before leaving Equestria. She also learned that sometimes you have to give up something you want to get something you need." On the respective front and back of a printed insert bundled in the Barnes & Noble Special Edition of the chapter book My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine, a letter to Sunset Shimmer from Rarity includes some concept art of human Sunset Shimmer wearing her rock star dress and a letter to Rarity from Sunset Shimmer includes a draft of the song My Past is Not Today. Unicorn Sunset Shimmer is shown on Acidfree's first art print. Personality Throughout the first film, Sunset Shimmer is shown to be self-absorbed, condescending, manipulative, and dishonest. She frequently insults and belittles others and thinks little of it. According to human Fluttershy, Sunset makes life miserable for "anyone who stands in her way." As a result, most of the Canterlot High School student body is afraid of her. She is also not above making threats and blackmail in order to realize her goals. When Sunset puts on the element of magic, she transforms into a demonic visage of herself. While in this form, she becomes more ruthless, going so far as attempting to dispose of Twilight. After she is defeated, Sunset Shimmer becomes immediately repentant and apologizes for her actions, appearing to renounce her prior dishonest and unkind ways. In the second film, Sunset Shimmer has completely discarded her old self and starts believing in friendship, being kind toward others and befriending former enemies. She is also deeply repentant for her actions in the first film, referring to her transformed self as a "raging she-demon". However, she suffers from a lack of confidence, keeping silent in situations she feels it isn't her place to speak up and falling prey to the Dazzlings' taunting. During the final battle, she finally overcomes her insecurities and joins the Rainbooms in defeating the Dazzlings, gaining a half-pony form in the process. By the end of Rainbow Rocks, Sunset starts writing friendship reports to Princess Twilight using the book she once used to communicate with Princess Celestia. By the third film, while Sunset has managed to fully integrate herself into the group and take mentions of what she did in the past with good humor, she also harbors a fear of losing her school's newly gained trust, and she becomes deeply depressed when she believes she has let them down, despite their assurances. She also becomes increasingly irritated and stressed by her struggles to understand how magic works in the human world, briefly snapping at her friends at one point. When the human Twilight Sparkle endangers her friends, Sunset's anger explodes as she berates Twilight for meddling with forces she doesn't understand, taking her own frustrations and self-doubt out on her. However, she immediately regrets her harsh words and reaches out to Twilight in friendship by the end of the film. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Sunset Shimmer displays a forgiving and compassionate side when she forgives the Cutie Mark Crusaders for framing her as the rumormonger "Anon-a-Miss". In Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine, Sunset displays a considerable level of intelligence, being ahead of her friends and classmates in school and smart enough to develop various computer applications. Her affinity for science and research is also seen in The Science of Magic, where she explains she prefers a hands-on approach to studying magic over "studying ancient books". In The Art of Friendship, Sunset has a fondness for sunflowers that she expresses through her painting in art class. Her artistic side is further shown in Display of Affection and Super Squad Goals. A Fine Line shows that she likes to play video games, and she is excited to get the new game Tirek's Revenge. Quotes Gallery See also * * * *Characters with a similar name: Sunset Breezie, Sunset Rainbow, and Shimmer Berry. References de:Sunset Shimmer es:Sunset Shimmer gl:Sunset Shimmer it:Sunset Shimmer pl:Sunset Shimmer pt:Sunset Shimmer ru:Сансет Шиммер en:Sunset Shimmer cs:Sunset Shimmer fr:Sunset Shimmer sv:Sunset Shimmer th:Sunset Shimmer uk:Sunset Shimmer